Second Chance
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: Meygan ran away 3 weeks ago. Now with Red Hood, the pair have been tearing into the bad guys. But the Legion of Doom has Jason in its sights. When he get captured, there's only one person that can save him-Bruce! Can the original Dark Knight save the former second Robin? Or will he let him down...again? #12 in series collabortaion with Reina Grayson
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Jason sat at the kitchen table in his small condo. Normally, he'd be gone by now, to gather intel about various criminal activities.

However, three weeks ago, he took his niece with him. She was angry and running away and he knew the streets were no place for his "demoness" niece. When he got her calmed down enough to talk, he found out about her suspension. Jason didn't think his older brother had it in him to pull his own kid from the team. But he felt guilty. So he took her with him. He even imparted training to her-she was an excellent shot- and he showed her the ins and outs of the street thugs. He even got to see and meet Demona, a girl he really respected. Together, those two were dangerous.

Getting her home, _that_ was another story. She didn't want to. That was when Jason learned that she lost her elemental magic. But somehow, when the girls were separated, Meygan got her magic back and a new element. She had been the one causing the water damage in the warehouse, which saved Areina's life.

Jason was so proud. Ticking off Ian and Carter, Stalker and Drow, he was all in. Well, since they can't eat a bullet.

Using her new magic left her overexerted and without Demona, her body was dying on her. So she was practicing in a place that even he was shocked to think possible. And it proved that Merlin was truly all-powerful.

Jason didn't understand magic. He knew Dick's wife was a Master Sorceress. And all of his kids had different elemental magicks. Meygan's had been fire first, just like Mathen's and Molly was wind.

Her death changed that. No magic but she gained a demon side and most of Raven's powers. Meygan confided in him that she felt like she disappointed her parents because she lost her magic.

He didn't honestly know what to say about that. So he stopped pushing her to go home. He didn't tell anyone other than Areina that Meygan was with him. He knew Meygan would go home. He couldn't push her now.

Then the portal opened in his living room and Meygan came out, wearing period clothing. When Jason got up to see what she learned while she was away, he stopped. He couldn't help it. He was gaping at his niece.

Her black hair with purple highlights was pulled into a French braid all the way down to her waist. Her aqua blue colored gown was off the shoulders, showing her pale skin. It was also low cut and it lifted her in ways that Jason wish it hadn't. Her gown was trimmed in silver and the delicate thin lace outlined her sleeves, which were long and came in a point to her middle finger. It also lined the middle of her gown, so there was a hint of lavender colored cloth under her gown with the criss-crossing ties down the middle. It flowed with her without any extra room and a hint of silk slippers poked from under the end of her gown.

She looked amazing.

"Hi, Uncle Jason. I'm back for a few days again." She threw her messenger bag at the leather chair and it landed nearly perfectly. Yeah. Her aim was really good.

"How was Camelot?" he asked, reminding himself that this was his niece and he should be saying something to her about her dress and how low cut it was.

"It was good. Uncle Gaellan was showing me how to water trees without any physical stuff." She noticed how Red Hood was looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"If your dad saw you now, he'd ground you for looking so grown up."

Meygan laughed. "You know, take a picture. I don't wear dresses. But I like this one. Queen Guinevere had it made for me."

Jason popped out a phone and took a picture with it minutes later. "I will show your dad. And your mom. Hell, that boyfriend of yours would want to see it." He walked over to his niece and hugged her.

Yep, he was officially domesticated.

Of course, while this was going on, across the street from the condo was Darkin. His shadowed body kept him from being spotted from his spot on the opposite roof. The corn-roll wearing villain grinned as he could taste the death of Red Hood on his lips. "Darkin to Stalker."

"Drow, get off the line, fool!"

"Hey! Stalker's busy! Talk to me!"

"Sorry. I take orders from Stalker only! Get off!"

Drow mumbled something for a few minutes before Ian came on. "Yeah, Darkin?"

"Red Hood is in my sights. Rave is with him. Do I engage?"

"No. Follow. I'll have Inque and Luthor rendezvous with you when we're ready."

"Fine!" Darkin signed off. He wanted a piece of Red Hood so bad…Being part of the Legion of Doom had a downside: taking orders…

***So here is the second to last fic to the Batman Beyond series. I thank Reina Grayson for helping me get through some parts and for letting me use her OCs. I couldn't have gotten this far without her. ***


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: So this fic was a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to see the start of repairs to the relationship between Bruce and Jason, now that Jason has gone back to the good guys. The fun part is that although Jason is good again, he still has his guns, a BIG no-no for Bruce. But decades have gone by since that last confrontation between the pair and things still hadn't been resolved. This is going to be my take on how that can be repaired. Or at least, start to. As for Meygan, being with Jason may have allowed her to pick up a few things, things her own dad will not like. However, as time moves on, those skills will be what keeps her alive. So read as a new Robin soars to take Tim Drake's place. And Doctor Fate may have issues of his own. How far will the Lord of Order go to keep his only child from changing fate itself?

Chapter 2

"Morning, Uncle Jason." Meygan padded into the kitchen the next morning. She reached for the box of cereal on top of the fridge.

"Morning, little girl. You up for some shopping?" he asked.

Meygan yawned. "Sure. Weapons, household, food or all the above?" she asked as she sat down with her bowl.

"All the above." Jason saw the yawning again. "You were up practicing last night. Even _when_ I told you to go to bed."

"Yeah. I almost had it."

"You need to sleep too." Jason couldn't believe the determination Meygan was putting into this magic stuff. "Take a nap."

"No. I like shopping." Meygan then focused on eating.

Jason sighed. He had learned more about magic in 3 weeks than he did in decades. Meygan explained that there were tiers of magic when it came to wizards. That knowing the level would determine if you fight or flee. His only nephew was a mid-level fire and Molly was a mid-level wind. She wanted to get to that level. As fast as possible.

* * *

Vincent was in Star City, sitting on the roof of Oliver Queen's former mansion. Arsenal owned it now so Vincent often came here to think. He closed his eyes. Meygan had been gone for 3 weeks now. No one could find her. She was blocking everyone. _Even him_. But he wasn't giving up. "Meygan…talk to me…" he said softly to himself.

'_Damn it, Vincent! Go away!'_ he got as a response to his probing.

"No."

'_Vincent Roland Crock! Leave me alone!'_ she yelled mentally.

Vincent winced at the volume. "Why? Why are you staying away!?"

'_I'm a disappointment to my parents,'_ she said with a sigh. _'I'm training to be better.'_

"You are strong. Stronger than any of us! Why are you saying that!?" Something was really wrong with his 'sister'. "We need our other leader…"

'_I'm suspended.'_

"Not anymore. Your dad was going to reinstate you but you trashed your room…"

'_I heard.'_

Vincent went still. "What do you mean?"

'_Word gets around.'_

"Then why won't you come back!?"

'_I'm not ready.'_

"Bullshit! Who are you with!?" Vincent almost had her locale…

'_Nice try, little brother.'_ Meygan threw her dark powers at Vincent's mind, knocking the link out...

Meygan opened her eyes and looked at Jason. "Uncle Jason… my secret's getting out. I may not be able to hold them off anymore."

Jason sighed. "Vincent?"

"Yeah." Meygan sighed defeatedly. "Last night. I go home tomorrow."

Jason was…disappointed. He liked having Meygan around. And now she was going home…He really didn't want her to. But if Vincent got close enough for her to get spooked, then maybe she can hash things out with her parents. He was rather proud of Roy's son. Vincent had Roy's unrelenting focus. "I got word of a drug exchange in West Dakota." Jason got up to start checking his weapons. "Let's crash the party."

"Okay." Meygan went to put her bowl in the sink. They had a long day to get ready…and she was going to miss hanging with her uncle.

* * *

West Dakota Docks, Georgia 11:48pm

Jason and Meygan crept along the rooftop of a long abandoned factory that was over 6,000 square feet long. In fact, it ran parallel to the piers so spying from above was made easy.

Red Hood and Rave were in full costume tonight. It was also their last night as a team. Jason was going to miss the team up. Meygan's need to be the best needed to be tempered with the forcing of her to eat and sleep. Fighting alongside her felt great. And if her and Mona separated, then he got the benefits of magic and enhanced strength. And it also brought up long forgotten memories of him and Bruce being the dynamic duo.

He really should visit the old man.

But tonight was their last night so this was going to count. There was a drug buy going down. The rumor was it was a liquid form of diluted Kyptonite and Venom. Kyto, the drug form of Kryptonite, was an epidemic in Metropolis. Someone, most likely Black Payne, was dealing it with a supplier of Venom.

Bane's legacy was being a nuisance.

The two heroes watched carefully as one of the buyers drove up in an all-black car. Out came a tall, lanky-looking young man with reddish hair dressed in a royal blue business suit. Behind him was an even taller man, dark skin, with braids, also in a charcoal gray suit.

Meygan eyed the shoes of the taller man. It didn't look right. But she wasn't sure why. She had a Wing-Ding in her hand.

Jason saw the swift movement from the corner of his eye. He didn't know if Rave got spooked or not but he kept his guard up.

* * *

At Watchtower…

The reserve team was getting a new member today.

Mathen and the rest of his team, minus Meygan, were sitting in the conference room. There were tables in their now, enough to have a HUGE team if needed. So going from left to right was Nightwing (II), Aqualad (II), SBP, Kid Flash (II), Archeron, Red Bird and Batman. On the right were Syfon, Shock, Miracle, Eclipse and Airhawk.

Dick, Serenity, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, Vigirl Sr. and Richie were there, all lining the walls of the room.

Mathen still had some anger toward his dad. His sister was missing, completely off the radar. And now, there was another kid coming. He would welcome the kid but he needed his sister. The team was far too large for one leader.

The double doors slid open. Tim Drake walked in, with a young boy next to him. He wore a Robin costume, just without the "R". His cape was all black, but the Kelvar-titanium fused outfit was black-sleeved and leggings with a red vest and a black utility belt. His gloves were like Dick's, and his boots were combat books with the heel compartments, both items green. His hair was cut very close to the scalp and his eye mask had a few tech visions installed.

"Okay team. This is my grandson, Eric."

Wally snickered. He couldn't help it.

Everyone looked at him.

"It's just funny to hear someone call Tim Grandpa!" he laughed.

Artemis elbowed him.

Tim narrowed his eyes. He was in the best shape at this point in his life. And Wally was just asking to get punched. For now, he wouldn't start anything. "Eric will be the new Robin."

Dick stared at Tim intently, seeking answers from his 'younger' brother without a word.

"He's doing this with his parents' blessing." Tim said out loud.

Molly hopped out of her chair and ran to Eric, throwing her arms around him. "I'm Molly, your cousin!"

Eric was taken back by Molly's happy nature. "Um…hi?"

"Come meet the team!" Molly took Eric's hand and nearly pulled him off his feet over to the team.

Dick and the other adults went over to Tim. Having a Robin back on the team brought back memories, mostly good ones.

"You sure about this Tim?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. He's the youngest and the only one at home. And both Thomas and Leigh Anne know who I once was." Tim then smiled. "He's taken a few martial arts and floor gymnastics. Dick, I-"

"I know, Tim. I got him."

"Like you had Meygan?" Artemis asked, arms crossed. "Three weeks and you still can't find her."

"She's blocking up," M'gann spoke up. "She doesn't want to be found."

"That's crap! She gets to roam the world in angry mode?!" Artemis was mad at the situation more than she was angry at Nightwing. "Dick, we have to find her! Don't make me ask Jade for help!"

"_Jason called 2 nights ago. He says he's only a step or two behind her. He's hoping for a few more days, which I gave him. If he can't do it, you can call Jade…"_

* * *

Back at West Dakota Docks…

The other buyer finally showed up. The second car drove up cautiously, as if it was thinking it was a set up. The second car then came to a stop.

It took a few minutes for the new arrival to leave. When the second buyer left his car, there was a slight gasp as she saw the face of the buyer. She backed away from the edge of the roof. "We need to leave. Now."

Jason looked at his niece, perplexed. "Why?"

"Why!? That's Stinger, a low-rate villain from New Gotham. Terry dealt with him when he started out. It's a trap!"

"You got that right!" said a feminine voice.

Jason stood up and both turned around.

A black mass struck both of them and both went flying over the rooftop.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: So this fic was a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to see the start of repairs to the relationship between Bruce and Jason, now that Jason has gone back to the good guys. The fun part is that although Jason is good again, he still has his guns, a BIG no-no for Bruce. But decades have gone by since that last confrontation between the pair and things still hadn't been resolved. This is going to be my take on how that can be repaired. Or at least, start to. As for Meygan, being with Jason may have allowed her to pick up a few things, things her own dad will not like. However, as time moves on, those skills will be what keeps her alive. So read as a new Robin soars to take Tim Drake's place. And Doctor Fate may have issues of his own. How far will the Lord of Order go to keep his only child from changing fate itself?

Chapter 3

Eric was really liking the team. He met his other cousins, Areina and Mathen (who was leader). And Billy and Virgil Jr. warmed up to him fast. He was going to like the team thing.

"Okay guys. Let's get back to searching for Rave," Mathen announced. "Billy, you have your tracker ready?"

"Brian, let's go. We'll run around the globe again," Flash told his son.

"Just say the word," Billy told Mathen.

"Rave?" Eric asked.

"Our other leader, and your cousin," Andrew explained.

"Wait. She's the demoness, right? Are you guys checking the people she's been around? That might narrow down a lot of places. Demonic magic would leave a trail. And why are we looking for her?" Eric had stumbled upon something big, he just knew it.

"Our dad suspended her," Mathen told Robin, glaring over at his dad.

"Cool," Eric said. Guess there really was no special treatment.

Billy shook his head. "You know, I can adjust Backpack's program to track her demon signature. That can work." Billy started the adjusting.

Areina was worried. Jason and her were talking two weeks ago. Could that cause her to have contact with Meygan? She wasn't sure.

Mathen and her Uncle Dick were going to be mad when she tells them.

* * *

In the Tower of Fate…

Carlos watched as Rave was able to stay afloat and catch Red Hood before he went splat on the pavement. The son of Nabu grabbed his helmet to help. The last part of his grand plan relied on Meygan's perception powers.

"No." Nabu could tell what he son wanted to do.

"I have to help!"

"We cannot. We are Fate. We cannot intervene."

"But this isn't supposed to happen!" Carlos shouted.

"Will they die now?" Nabu asked, his voice cold.

"No, but-"

"DO NOT interfere," Nabu said more harshly.

"They need help!" Carlos continued to argue.

Nabu sighed. His son was difficult sometimes. "You've altered Fate once already. You cannot do it again. Dire consequences will come to you."

"But dad-!" Carlos could care less about any consequences at this point.

"Do not forget that Meygan has been immortal for some time. Unless she's separated from Demona, she cannot die."

Carlos felt helpless. Not completely but enough to make him back down from his dad. But he was still going to help the team.

* * *

Back at Watchtower…

"Uh…" Areina started.

"Areina?" said Artemis. "What's wrong?"

"So your code name is what? Hawk Boy?" Eric said, joking around.

Andrew came at him fast, knocking him onto his back, sitting on his stomach, mace at the kid's throat. "_AIR Hawk_, you jerk! Never, never,** NEVER** call me Hawk Boy! I am Hawkgirl's grandson! Get it **RIGHT**!"

Molly pulled Andrew off of Eric. "He was playing around, Andrew! Do that again and I'll knock you out myself!" Her hands were on her hips, glaring at her long time friend.

Andrew backed down.

"And you! Eric, if you ever tease Andrew about _ANYTHING_, I will punch you so hard, you will be getting to the Moon first class!" she yelled.

Eric looked scared.

Dick made a decision. He had to get other things done with the team. "We'll stop searching for Rave-_for now_."

"But dad-!"

"Mathen." Dick glared at his son. When Mathen finally got the message, he continued. "Mathen, you and three others will babysit Deathstroke at the prison. You can't pick Vincent. I have a mission for him."

"Okay. Orin, Areina and Terry. We'll go babysit.

"Why do I have to come with?" Terry asked. "He's in prison! This is overkill. I would like to see the LOD take him out of there without getting shot."

"Because, Batman is still legendary. And _YOU'RE_ BATMAN!" Conner stressed to the young man. "The prison would think they would need more precautions if Batman showed up."

"Fine." Batman, Nightwing II, Red Bird and Aqualad II left the room.

"Kevin, the reserve team is ready for their first training simulation- _as a team_. Go ahead and get them started."

That only left Vincent, Brian and Billy. "Billy, you and Brian need to go to Boston. Inque broke into Carre Industries and stole a hyper-gravital generator. I need to know why. Go through the crime scene."

"Got it. See ya dad!" Brian ran off. Billy walked after him.

Vincent was wondering why he was left behind. "Uncle Dick?"

"Archeron. Find Red Hood." Nightwing was dead set on it.

"But you told Mathen-"

"You know how to track. Find my daughter, Vincent. I'm trusting you to bring her home."

* * *

At Watchtower in Metropolis…

Kai-Ro, also known as the JLU's Green Lantern, was monitoring the comm stations when the emergency signal came through. "This is Green Lantern of the JLU. How can we help?"

"Kai-Ro?" came a familiar voice over the link.

The young GL rolled his eyes. Guy Garner was a handful. "Yes. Guy, how can we help?"

"The Guardians need help. They got 50 Red Lanterns on their way to Oa. Only 5 Green Lanterns are here. We need…_help_." Guy whispered the last word.

Kai-Ro kept a straight face when he responded with, "I'm sorry. The transmission broke up. Can you repeat your last line?"

Guy was trying to keep his cool. But he wasn't doing decent job of it. "I need help," he said again.

Kai-Ro then smiled. "Can you repeat that one more time?"

"Damn it, Kai-Ro! I need HELP! H-E-L-P! I need the JLU!"

I will contact the League and we will be on our way," Kai-Ro told Guy.

"Thanks. Just remember-I didn't ask! The Guardians made me!" Then the communication was done.

Kai-Ro then called for the rest of the JLU.

* * *

Bensworth Rockside Prison, Max Security…

Slade Wilson.

#999902014-B

The "B" means escape risk.

It should be "A" because he murdered 2 people-Marik Greyson and Roy Harper, aka Red Arrow. Technically 3-he killed Meygan Greyson too. But she was brought back to life by Raven, so it's 2. He escaped twice-the first got Roy killed and the second got Meygan killed.

Anyway, he was being escorted back by 20 armed guards-he was in chains. Now, he could get out of the chains and even take down his escort. But he would never get out of the cell block. Because of what happened the last time he broke out of the last prison he was residing in-there was a shoot first policy in place for him.

They arrived at his cell. The last guard unlocked his door as two others undid his chains. The others had their guns ready.

He did nothing as the chains fell. Slade stepped into his cell and the door closed behind him.

Slade looked around the four gray walls that had been his home for nearly 3 years. He wanted out something bad.

That was when he saw the silver object on his bed. When he picked it up, it turned out to be a tuning fork. It was a simple gift.

He then noticed the note attached. He read it:

_Be ready for your revenge on Red Arrow._

Slade grinned. He was ready to go after Red Bird. He had heard of her when Drow and him were temporary roommates at the prison.

So he was aware of Red Arrow's legacy.

But a second note got his attention. He picked it up.

It was blank.

As soon as his hand touched the parchment of paper, words slowly appeared. He started to make out the words after a few minutes:

_Deathstroke,_

_We are extending an invite for you to join the Legion of Doom. Now your…current arrangements won't let you leave. When the time's right, you will be taking a permanent vacation. Keep the tuning fork close to you._

_Also, I have info that will help you in your revenge against Red Arrow's bloodline. The young archer you met and fought in Watchtower a few years ago is his son, who calls himself Archeron. Happy Hunting. –Mordred-_

Slade grinned. "Happy hunting, indeed," he said quietly.

* * *

New Gotham…

Bruce slowly got up from the Batcave comp chair. Terry and Areina were still at Watchtower, and although he'd never admit it, he was proud of them both. Being on the younger team wasn't easy but they felt at home with them.

He knew Dick would keep them safe. And with Tim helping out, Terry would learn what it was to be Batman. He was glad.

But Meygan was still missing. He wished again to be 30 years younger…

The sudden chill in the air was the only warning for the former Dark Knight. Bruce turned to see a black swirling portal intermixed with purple streaks.

Meygan stumbled out of it, bleeding, holding her elbow. She looked like she went through a war. Her costume was torn up, and she had been cut up. "Gram…pa…" she managed to get out before she coughed up blood.

Bruce hurried over to her as her portal closed. He helped her get on the table and he adjusted her to lay on her side. He saw the deep gash on her back. He grabbed the first aid kit and started to treat her.

"I'm sorry. I tried…to save him," Meygan told Bruce. "They took Uncle Jason."

Bruce shushed her. He pressed a bandage against her bleeding forehead. "Who had him?"

The Legion of Doom. They're going to kill him, Grandpa. Don't let him die. Call dad…" Meygan tried to take a breath and blood came out of her mouth. "Call…dad…"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. He knew what he had to do. He took a syringe and told his granddaughter, "I will. Just rest." He injected the contents into Meygan.

It took 15 seconds for her to go under.

Bruce looked behind him. He patched her up as he waited for the serum to work. Then he went to the wall behind the costume cases. He typed in his code and the wall slid back, revealing the dreaded exo armored Bat suit.

The thing that damaged Bruce's heart years before.

He would call Dick to the cave. Then he was going after Jason. He just got him back. He would not let his second son die again.


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: So this fic was a spur of the moment thing. I wanted to see the start of repairs to the relationship between Bruce and Jason, now that Jason has gone back to the good guys. The fun part is that although Jason is good again, he still has his guns, a BIG no-no for Bruce. But decades have gone by since that last confrontation between the pair and things still hadn't been resolved. This is going to be my take on how that can be repaired. Or at least, start to. As for Meygan, being with Jason may have allowed her to pick up a few things, things her own dad will not like. However, as time moves on, those skills will be what keeps her alive. So read as a new Robin soars to take Tim Drake's place. And Doctor Fate may have issues of his own. How far will the Lord of Order go to keep his only child from changing fate itself?

I also want to thank Reina Grayson for helping me with parts of this fic. I couldn't have done it without her.

Chapter 4

Star City

Jason moaned.

His head throbbed.

That wasn't what got his attention though.

His helmet was gone. He felt wind on his head. So he opened his eyes.

Jason was hanging upside down from a thick chain above a clear tank filled to the brim with water. "Crap," he said.

"It's 'bout time you woke up,_ hero_," said Darkin.

"Yeah? Come over here and say it to my face!" Jason retorted.

Darkin headed for the tank.

"That's quite far enough, Darkin. Stalker is having a meeting. He needs you." The owner of the voice came out of hiding.

"Oh, fuck," Jason said loudly, on purpose.

The woman wore black slacks and a matching black long-sleeved shirt with a silver hip holster for her guns. Her black hair covered one eye. She waited until Darkin was long gone before speaking. "Hello Jason."

"Talia."

"I had high hopes for you. But you let me down."

"I aim to please." Jason knew not to taunt on a Ghul, but he couldn't help it. He was trying to get free. He wasn't having much luck.

"Your level of disrespect astounds me." She moved closer. "My father and I were hoping for a new leader for our assassins."

"I don't play well with others," he told her.

"You will wish you did." Talia started to walk away. "The children will die, Red Hood. And their deaths will be on your head."

"They don't die easily."

"We will see…" She then vanished from sight.

Jason knew he was in some deep stuff now.

* * *

Bensworth Rockside Prison, Max Security…

In full costume, Nightwing II, Aqualad II, Red Bird and Batman headed for Deathstroke's cell, which was in its own hallway. There were being escorted by a pair of guards. The prisoners were quiet, staring as the heroes walked through.

They were on the ground floor, so the guards opened the door that separated Deathstroke from the other prisoners.

"This whole hall is yours," said the older guard. "He doesn't leave his cell. If you need anything, we'll be on the other side."

The four teen heroes walked in, and the door slid close behind them. They made their way to his door.

Slade was waiting. He eyed the four coming his way and grinned, knowing his day just picked up. "So the kids watch over me."

"Shut it, Slade," Mathen started. He folded his arms, and although the full face mask hid it, he glared at the old assassin.

"Nightwing…you're a fool to think I won't escape."

"You're not much to look at," Terry told the aging assassin. Slade Wilson's hair was cut short and gray, and his face bared the slightest hint of wrinkles. Being a super soldier had its perks. But Terry knew that he was still dangerous in his old age.

"Neither are you,_ boy_."

Orin would have to do his best to be the voice of reason. "Then you got your invite. Better cancel those plans."

Slade chuckled. "Says the son of the Atlantean traitor."

Orin's hands became fists.

Areina placed her hands over one of his.

"Heard a 7 year old took you down," Terry said to Slade, looking to distract him. Terry learned the basics of how Meygan died. Deathstroke had taken down Dick, and although he told his kids not to jump in, Meygan did. Two strong kicks and a punch later, she kicked his knee out. He shot her in response, above her heart.

"She was a clever girl. Unlike her coward of a brother."

Mathen stepped forward but Orin stopped him.

"She still took you down, not once but _twice_…" Terry continued.

"Meygan was born under the same lucky star as her father…and her aunt."

Areina stared at Deathstroke. This man was the one who took out her dad. This man took down her cousin. Then he had tried again, this time going after her little brother and her cousin.

"It's too bad Flamebird wasn't there when Red Arrow checked out," Slade taunted.

Areina had a fireball in less than a second. Mathen blocked her view. "Go cool down," he told her.

She glared at her cousin.

"Red Bird…" he warned.

Areina turned around and walked away. Terry was right behind her.

"So Flamebird had a daughter. That's a most unexpected development."

"You'll _never_ touch her," Orin told him, bite in his normal calm voice.

"Like I wouldn't touch you?" Slade hinted. He was enjoying himself too much with these teens. "Three 1 year old boys, and two dads desperate to get them back…"

"I am 5 seconds from choking you," Mathen seethed.

That trademark grin came to his lips. "How is Marik, boys?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mathen grabbed Slade around the throat and pulled him against his cell door rather roughly. "You're going to pay for that! Aqualad, unlock the door!"

Orin used one of his water bearers to restrain the arm that had Slade's throat. "Don't do this, Nightwing."

"He has no right to speak of my twin," Mathen said in a low voice.

"The others do not know? How interesting…"

"He's still serving his time," Orin reminded him. "Let him go."

Mathen didn't want to. He really didn't. But he heard the others running toward them so he did.

"Nightwing, take five," Terry told him. He can't believe he got stuck babysitting the team. He didn't sign up for this.

The 20 year old did just that. Along with Orin. The two best friends needed to cool down.

Terry glared at the locked-up assassin. "You want to cause more trouble, don't you?"

"You are no Batman. Who are you? How do you know the original?" Slade asked.

"I'm more Batman than you can handle." Terry kept himself calm. He had to. He was getting to his teammates and he couldn't get angry.

"Keep dreaming. At least Powers could clean up his messes."

Terry's fist came through the bars and struck Slade in the face.

The aging assassin stumbled back.

"You're lucky this door is in the way. So shut up before my next punch breaks your mouth," Terry then walked over to the others. Areina's body language told the story: Slade got to her. "Red Bird? If you need a break…"  
"No…" Areina said but her voice was shaky.

Aqualad held her, not saying a single word. He understood.

"Okay Nightwing. What did he say?" Terry asked the team leader.

"It was about Rave," Mathen answered.

Terry narrowed his eyes. It wasn't about his sister, the other team leader. The new Batman knew that much. He hoped the Greysons weren't about hiding stuff too. It was annoying. "Don't make me call you out on that." The young man looked back at Deathstroke's cell.

"You don't believe me?" Mathen asked. He stole a glance at Aqualad and their covered eyes caught the other.

Terry saw it.

So did Areina.

* * *

Back on Watchtower…

Dick sat at the main computer, staring at the training screen. Kevin was really training them. The kids wouldn't give up, especially Eric. The newest Robin kept going against S.B.P. like the Kryptonian/Martian hybrid was a rabid dog that had to be put down.

Conner and Kaldur were leaning on opposite sides of the computer panels, with Dick in the middle. Both fathers stayed quiet but when Dick started to tap the keyboard in a pattern, Kaldur spoke up. "Dick, your daughter will come home."

"Three weeks and still nothing."

"Meygan's a strong girl. She'll come home," Conner told him.

"But why can't we find her." Dick closed his eyes.

"We must trust that she is safe."

A message beeped on the board. Dick answered. "Nightwing."

"Dick? It's Clark. There's a situation on Oa. Guy called for reinforcements. So the JLU is leaving Earth to you and your team. Andrew just needs a place to stay."

"Tell Warhawk I got him." Dick had to find Meygan now. He was going to need _all_ the heavy hitters to protect the Earth.

"Okay. Let's hope the Red Lanterns don't cause a rukus. Talk soon, Dick." Superman then hung up.

"Guess I'm coming out of retirement," Conner announced.

"I better call some people," Dick said.

A second call came in.

Dick sighed before answering. "Nightwing."

"Dick. Come to the Batcave. I have Meygan."

Dick was out of his chair in the first second. The 2nd second was to use to the Mother Box.

* * *

Star City…

Jason was pulled out of the ice cold water. For the last ½ hour, he was dunked into the tank, left there for 5 minutes, lifted out & electrocuted. As he gasped to catch his breath, Darkin would use his "portal" power to open one inside his ribcage and let it expend.

Red Hood knew one rib was broken. And two were close to being broken. He cried out when Morgan and Mordred electrocuted him again with their magic. It lasted for 2 minutes before they stopped.

Jason panted.

"See, this is how we treat traitors," Ian replied, walking toward the tank. "And I would have never guessed you were a Robin. Looks like even Batman makes mistakes."

"Do not underestimate him, Stalker," Talia told the young leader.

Yami was drooling. He couldn't believe he was meeting _the_ Talia al Ghul. She was a beautiful, older woman. She had shut down Drow in 10 seconds of meeting him, almost breaking his arm. But she talked to him. _Him! A rookie, no less!_

Mordred tripped all over himself. And Morgan La Fay was not thrilled to see her son acting like a fool. While she had no qualm with the al Ghul, she might develop one if Talia continued to distract her son.

"You wish he made mistakes. And when he shows up, you all are dead," Jason taunted.

"You wish. Darkin…" Ian grinned.

Darkin smiled and raised his arm up, finger pointed at Jason.

There was an intense pressure on his rib cage. It hurt-it felt like 20x gravity with his already broken rib added to the mix. Jason laughed, although it hurt. "Seriously…you think I don't know who you are, Darkin? You've been hiding from Static all this time."

"What do you want, _hero_?" Darkin demanded.

"Just sayin'…this is the best you can do? I thought _Ebon_ was better than this," Jason teased.

Darkin was pissed. His face twisted in a snarl, he glared at Red Hood.

7 more of Jason's ribs broke.

Red Hood screamed in agony.

Luthor dunked him back into the water before Jason could finish screaming.

Jason thrashed in the water.

That was when the door was thrown open. A large shadow filled the frame.

"This is a private party!" Luthor yelled.

"Keep it moving!" Yami added.

"Let Red Hood go or deal with me." Bruce said as he stepped into the warehouse with the exo armor on. The helmet covered his face and his voice was dampened by the helmet.

"Cute armor, Nightwing! But it's no match for us! Get 'em!" cried Stalker.


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: I want to thank Reina Grayson for helping me with parts of this fic. I couldn't have done it without her. This fic is winding down but this chapter is the climax of this story. So it's a high T rating for Jason's mouth.

Chapter 5

10 minutes earlier, at the Batcave…

Dick, Conner and Kaldur arrived at the Batcave, via Boom Tube. The three hadn't been to the cave for a while, but it looked exactly the same. "Bruce!" Dick yelled out.

There was a soft moan.

Conner was the first to see her on her side on the table, after locating the source of the moan. "Dick, the table." Conner ran over to her.

Dick saw that her costume had been cut around her waist, and bandages were wrapped around the skin there, and a deep gash ran in a diagonal on her back. "Meygan!" He ran to the table. He saw the bruises on her face, the thin trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, the tears in her costume. There was blood at her hairline, which dried. With trembling arms, he gently moved her into his arms. "Wake up!" he yelled at her sleeping form.

Kaldur noticed the faint glow. "She is healing."

"He knocked her out with a sedative," Conner said, holding up the syringe. "She's out."

Dick pulled his domino mask off, tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Meygan snapped open her eyes. "Grandpa! Don't!" She sat up in her dad's arms. "Meygan!" Dick held her as gently as possible. "I'm so sorry."

"No dad. It's okay. I'm sorry. I should have come to you…" Meygan told him, her voice weak. "But you have to find Grandpa! He too the armor."

Dick looked over by the costume cases. He saw that the wall was gone. "No…" He gently handed her off to Kaldur, who was equally gently with her. He noticed her shallow breathing. "Meygan? How many ribs are broken?" he asked.

"Four…five…?" Meygan's eyes slid closed.

Going over to the wall behind the cases, Dick saw the opened room revealed by the opened wall. The exo-armor was gone.

Too many thoughts ran through Dick's mind. Bruce wouldn't have donned the armor unless there was no other option. If there was no choice. The stubborn man wasn't allowed to wear the exo-armor again once his heart condition was known. "Meygan…where were you all this time?"

"With Uncle Jason." She coughed and specks of blood came out of her mouth.

"Dick?" said Conner.

Nightwing sprang into action. He ran to the computer and started to track the armor. He was so mad at his brother right now…

"Dad? You were…right. They have Uncle…Jason…" Meygan was growing more tired.

"Kaldur, take Meygan back to Watchtower. Call the kids back. Conner, we're taking on the Legion. Then we kill Jason." And Dick was going to chew Jason out for everything, for lying to everyone. But first, they had to rescue him and Bruce. He knew now why Bruce took the armor. Bruce would die for Jason, even in his old age.

Kaldur took out a Mother Box and took Meygan back to Watchtower to heal. That left Conner and Dick at the Batcave.

Once Meygan was gone, Dick punched the cave wall. His hand throbbed.

Conner placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "She's safe."

"Jason lied to _me_. He told me he was days away."

"Maybe he was protecting us from her."

Dick turned to face Conner. "But why?"

"Let's rescue him first. Then we let him explain. Then we kill him," Conner offered.

The computer beeped.

Both fathers ran to the computer.

The exo-armor's tracker was still working. The location was flashing on the screen.

"Star City. Queen Industries old warehouse," Dick said out loud.

"Let's go get 'em!" Conner smiled as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his armor-looking costume underneath. (Think of Superman's new 52 costume but with no cape and it's black with the red "S").

"Parenthood has you itching for action," Dick teased.

"No. Not having Superman around has me itching for action."

Dick shook his head.

Star City, Queen Industries old warehouse…

Bruce Wayne still had it.

Age had only slowed him somewhat.

With the exo-armor, _he_ was cleaning house. In 5 minutes, Mordred, Yami and Darkin were out cold. Darkin was luck though. Because _Ebon_ would never let himself get punked like he did. A small rocket did its job.

Luthor left the crane as Morgan used a teleport spell to get away. She could bust the rest of the LOD if needed. _Alexander_ Luthor, clone # 106, went hand-to-hand combat with Bruce. Stalker joined him. The two kept him away from Jason, who was slowly drowning. Drow cut his losses and ran away like a coward.

Jason almost had the lock. He could sense someone was watching him, so he focused on the lock. He was almost out of air. He never did learn to hold his breath for more than 6 minutes at a time, and with his ribs agonizing him, he had to hurry.

_Click!_

The chains went loose. He struggled to free himself of the chains. But he couldn't get them off fast enough-

Something caught the back of his shirt and hauled him up to the water's surface fast.

Jason coughed as soon as his head broke the water's surface. He gulped in the much needed air and his ribs screamed at him as he took a fresh breath. He turned to see who saved him.

Bruce.

In the exo-armor.

He came.

_He saved him!_

_Whoa, where did that come from!?_ Jason thought to himself. Jason was helped out of the tank by Bruce. He looked into the armor's eyes and saw Bruce struggling to breathe.

That snapped Jason into action.

Aching ribs in hand, Jason forced himself to his feet just as Bruce leaped to the floor, rattling everything. The former Robin followed. He spied his gun holster and leather jacket. He went for it, seeing for the first time what Bruce had done.

'_If he'd only done this to the Joker,'_ Jason thought to himself.

Bruce gasped for each breath. He had no business battling at his age. But tonight he righted a wrong he created decades ago. He couldn't bear to lose his second son again.

He was bent over slightly, heaving.

Jason took Bruce's armored arm and hurried them both out of the warehouse, his stuff in tow. Once outside, he jammed the door. He had to get Bruce home and out of that armor. He was so going to get Dick for letting Bruce come alone. "Come on, Old Man. You've got to go."

A smile came to Bruce, old memories coming to him.

'Talia' came out of nowhere and kicked Jason Todd in the face, tearing him away from Bruce. As Jason crashed into some nearby crates, 'Talia' attacked the exo-armored Bruce Wayne.

Bruce got in a lucky shot and forces 'her' to back away.

"Beloved…there's no need for us to fight," 'Talia' said.

"There will always be a need for this fight. I will never stop fighting." He waited for the next assault, all the while catching his breath.

"Well, Detective, it seems that you have up the one chance you had to return to your former glory. You could have had it all back and more, but instead you decided to return to being a feeble old man and let the boy take what is rightfully your." Ra's/Talia said as Bruce punched but missed.

"You always ran from Death, Ra's. I don't. That is the difference between us." He blocked 'Talia's' punch and nailed her with one of his. "I don't care how old I get Ra's, as long as I breathe, I will fight with everything I have. Whether that's helping at a computer or risking my life for a son." The original Dark Knight said as he started to kick and he caught 'Talia'. But as he attempted to follow up, a sharp pain radiated from his heart.

The leader of the League of Shadows then saw the opportunity and went on the offensive. A quick spin kick, followed by a knee to the helmet knocked Bruce almost onto his butt but he regained his feet in time.

His heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. Bruce looked over at Jason. His second son was slowly coming to. He had wanted to redeem himself and he did that. Now, he could die with peace in his soul.

Jason came to. He slowly got to a sitting position. He felt dizzy right away. There was a concussion but he wasn't going to let Bruce finish the fight.

It was his turn.

"You still wish to save the one that rejected your ways? He's more suited for me."

Jason was confused. Ra's was still alive!? But he knew for sure that he was dead. Only his daughter was left. _'What was going on?'_

"You can't have him. He's _my_ son. You knew he would be bought back damaged. You were hoping to take him from me from the start!" Bruce had to back away; he couldn't ignore the pounding of his heart.

"He will join me, Detective. It's inevitable." 'She' ran at him.

Jason was going to feel his injuries but he didn't care. He raised his gun and shot 'Talia' in the arm.

When 'Talia' went down, Ra's cry came from her mouth.

Jason knew it then. This was his chance. He ran past the person he shot and was at Bruce's side. "I am _NOT_ a fuckin' pawn!" he yelled. "Rave was right; YOU were manipulating situations to make me kill! All the blood on my hands is yours too, you sick, demented piece of trash!"

"Ah yes, the demon girl. She would have been a worthy successor as well," Ra's commented.

"You leave my niece alone!" Gun in his holster, Jason went at 'Talia' with a viciousness that Bruce once had as the Dark Knight. Ra's fought back but his attempts to stop Red Hood was simply overpowered by Jason.

There was no way Red Hood was losing this fight. "You sacrificed your own daughter to stay alive!? Let me tell you something Ra's: cheating death is overrated.

"I didn't ask to die. And I didn't ask to be brought back either!" A punch to the face broke Ra's/Talia's nose and she fell back into some crates.

Jason advanced on Ra's, his gun out and aimed at the villain's head as he thought of taking him out.

"You…you set me up for decades! Watching, waiting, and planning. You _are_ sick. You sacrificed your daughter, just to get me!? You left me damaged and unleashed in the world. I walked away from Bruce, when his only crime was taking me in." He cocked his gun.

Bruce fell to his knees in agony. His heart would not last much longer.

"You made every choice, Red Hood. I did not make you pull the trigger." Ra's grinned as Jason's gun was pressed against his forehead.

"You listen up. You have me a chance to fuck up my life a second time. Because of that, I lost my best friend, my family, my friends." Jason felt the tears coming but he held them back. "But two of the most powerful wizards healed me, showed me the truth. You can't manipulate me anymore."

"Jay…son," Bruce bit out forcefully.

A sigh came to Jason. "And you're not worth ruining my life over again." Jason moved his gun to Ra's knee and shot him.

Ra's screamed.

Jason then ran to Bruce's side and ripped the helmet off, not caring if anyone saw. He then hit the red switch to make the armor retreat. And it did. "Bruce!" He finally got it. The one thing Bruce had tried teaching him as a child and teen. In his old age, he finally got it.

"Proud…of…you…"

Jason helped Bruce to his feet. He had to get him out of there.

The hum of the Boom Tub got Jason's attention. As he turned his head, Dick and Conner came out. "He needs medical attention!" Jason cried.

The two stood there.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" he snapped.

The two heroes ran to help Jason. Conner pulled the aged Dark Knight into his arms to carry him back through. Dick looked at Jason. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Broken ribs but I can manage," Jason told his 'older' brother.

"You're coming too. I so want to kick your ass right now. _ You_ had my daughter the whole time, you jerk!" Nightwing then helped his brother over to the Boom Tube. "We are so going to talk."

***Oh, oh. How much trouble is Jason in with his brother? Stay tuned for the next chapter! ***


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: I want to thank Reina Grayson for helping me with parts of this fic. I couldn't have done it without her. This fic is winding down but this chapter is the climax of this story. So it's a T rating for Jason's mouth.

Chapter 6

Sometime later at Watchtower…

Bruce was finally resting. Molly had worked her magic and healed her 'grandfather'. In fact, there was no trace of any damage to his heart at all. He would be able to walk without a cane as well. He still had a glow around him, and her magic was forcing him to rest.

Rave was on the other end of the Infirmary, healing as well. She had bandages on her visible skin. And there were more injuries than anyone knew. Whatever happened to her when she and Jason went against the Legion of Doom, she got the worse end of the fight.

The rest of the team was happy that Rave was back, but none more than her older brother and co-leader, Mathen. Mathen for the longest time just held his sister's hand. And she shifted in her sleep, he wouldn't let go. There was now that fear that she would leave again and not return this time.

However, Jason was in the recovery room, and even though he was healing and still injured, he knew everyone had questions. He was up for answering them.

As Mathen reluctantly left his sister's side to join in on the questions, Dick was mad at his 'brother'. He wanted to kill Jason for keeping them from his daughter. And Serenity was with him on that notion. "Why did you hide our daughter from us?" he asked Jason.

Before Jason could answer, Mathen was right there next to him, lifting him up by his tee and glaring at him. "She's my sister, you _stupid ass_! You didn't have any right to not telling us!"

Jason quickly disarmed Mathen from his shirt. "Listen kid. If you want a piece of me, I have no problem. After I'm healed up, one-on-one."

"Mathen," Serenity said quietly.

He walked away from his 'uncle'.

All of the away teams had been called back so the older kids were in on the conversation. Gear and Static took the younger team to eat, even Molly.

"She was angry. I knew that an angry Rave on the streets wasn't going to be good. So I took her home with me. I got her to calm down enough to tell me what was wrong." Jason sighed. "She wanted to stay suspended. She honestly didn't want to come back. You have no idea how close she was to walking away from the team."

Dick was shocked. He had no idea that his own kid would get _that_ angry. "She's going to leave again, isn't she?" he asked quietly.

"No worries. I explained why you suspended her. I also told her to be mad at me, not at _you_." Jason shifted in his bed and winced. "I went to her, not to you. It was all on me."

"So…you kept her from us. You could have told us!" Serenity told Jason. "She's my child! I was worried sick about her!"

Dick took Serenity's hand into his, rubbing circles on her back to calm her.

"I'm sorry."

Serenity wasn't impressed. "I should blow you into the atmosphere and let you fall!"

"Serenity, I am sorry. Meygan was volatile. I thought if I had her, then I could get her to talk. It was obvious something else was going on. And I did find out what else was wrong. Dick, you, me and Serenity need to talk privately." Jason closed his eyes.

"Uncle Jason?" Areina spoke up. When he turned his head, she asked, "Can she?"

Jason nodded.

Everyone was confused.

"Jason?" Dick asked. He wanted to know.

"We'll need to talk."

"Let's clear the room. Vincent, Areina and Mathen only. Everyone else out." It took a few to get everyone else out, even a protesting Terry. Once everyone was gone, Dick turned to Jason. "Okay Jason. Tell us."

"Okay. Why does she feel she disappoints you two?"

That stunned the loving parents.

"First of all, she's never disappointed us," Dick said.

"We're so proud of her," Serenity added.

"The disappointment she feels is more to her not having magic anymore." Jason knew he just opened the gates with that statement.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Serenity cried.

"Every time her brother and sister went to train with you, Serenity, she felt alone. Like she was worthless. Dick, she knows you tried your hardest to make her feel special but she felt insignificant compared to them. She explained it as a magic-less person in a powerful wizard family. She felt ashamed."

"Like she had no business being part of a wizard's family," Mathen clarified.

Jason took a breath and let it out slowly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to come back? The last memory we died with, we relive it when we come back. For Meygan, it was bleeding to death. For me…for me, it was…" he swallowed nervously. It still bothered him, decades later.

Dick went over to Jason and took him by the shoulders to hug him. "It's okay. I know."

Jason felt uncomfortable. "Let go, Dickie-bird."

Reluctantly, Nightwing I did.

"So Meygan's still suffering from it," Areina said.

"And with Demona, it's hard to deal with," Vincent added. "So why not tell us? You knew we were searching. And by the way, nice condo."

Jason then realized that Roy's son found his home. He should have been pissed off but he couldn't blame the kid. "If any of you showed up, I wouldn't have my condo."

"Besides, it wasn't like we knew where they were," said Red Bird. She then realized what she said.

"Stripes?" said Dick.

"Um…I knew," she said quietly. "He told me two weeks ago she needed time."

"WHAT!?" cried the others.

Areina cringed at the tone of their voices.

"Areina, you should have told us regardless," Dick scolded her.

"Don't you dare take that tone to Roy's daughter!" Jason snapped. "We do make mistakes. Either deal or take a bullet."

"Roy was my best friend, Jason!" Dick yelled.

"He was mine too, Dick! Do you really want to lose your only link to Reiena like you lost your daughter for three weeks!"

"Don't…" Areina told her uncles. She felt like she was in a tug-of-war with her uncles and she hated it.

Serenity got between the two men. "What are we, 7!? Calm down. Areina is not a toy to fight over! You both looked to Roy as a brother! All of the woulda, coulda, shouldas won't bring him back! I should drop _both_ of you from the sky." The granddaughter of Merlin folded her arms, which drew attention to her slight bulge.

Jason looked to Dick, then to Serenity. "Dick, we need to stop. This fighting won't help and your wife is in a delicate condition…"

"I'll so you delicate," Serenity commented, her fists held up for Jason to see.

Jason put his hands up in surrender.

"So…what now?" Mathen asked.

"I'm going to have my ass handed to me but when Meygan wakes up, you three need to talk."

_"You TOLD!?"_

Everyone looked over at the door. An angry Meygan stood there, a darkened glow around her, eyes red with rage. She glared at Jason.

"They have a right to know; you couldn't keep it hidden forever," Jason told her.

"YES I COULD! They had NO right to know!" she yelled.

"Yes we do! Why would you think our parents were disappointed in you!?" Mathen demanded.

Meygan stared at Jason and she was upset. Feelings told in confidence should never be shared. She thought she could trust her Uncle Jason. She lunged at Jason-

Areina caught her and tackled her to the floor. As Meygan fought her, Areina heated up to make her cousin stop. She saw movement behind her and yelled, "NO! I got this!"

Meygan started to sweat.

And that was when Mona separated from her; she knew Areina was only trying to get her cousin to calm down. So, not to cloud Meygan's mind, she left her body. And the heat was getting to her anyway.

"Meygan?" Areina asked.

"Get _off_," came her quiet voice.

"I get it. I know why you stayed away. Show them. Show them why you stayed away." Areina's heart broke when Meygan shook her head. "Damn it, Meygan! Stop being stubborn!"

Meygan glared at her cousin but she was sweating more, and refused to say anything.

Meygan's family was confused. What else was their girl hiding from them?

"Please show them," Areina begged.

"Please, Areina. Let her up," Vincent asked his blood sister. He could feel the turmoil within Meygan. The mental bond he shared with Meygan was all over the place.

"Why are you afraid to tell everyone else!? Why are you hiding this from Uncle Dick and Aunt Serenity!?"

Meygan pushed Areina off of her. She pulled her knees to her chin in silence.

"If you won't say it, _I _will." Areina waited for her cousin to respond. When she didn't, she said, "Meygan, you're a water wizard. If it wasn't for you casting that last spell when we were in that pool, I'd be dead."

"What!?" cried Mathen and Vincent.

"But she was a fire wizard!" Mathen added.

Serenity was at her daughter's side and sat next to her. It all made sense now. It wasn't the suspension that kept her oldest girl away. It was magic. "Meygan, is that true?"

Meygan stared at her mom. "Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought it was a fluke."

Lady Merline couldn't believe it.

Her oldest daughter had her magic back! She didn't care how or why, and she wasn't going to ask. Serenity pulled her daughter into her arms. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you were fire once but it's okay if your element changed. It's okay if it was weak. I would have helped you."

"You didn't have to hide that from us," Dick encouraged. Seeing his wife's eyes so happy, he knew she had been searching for a way to restore their daughter's magic to her. Now they didn't have to.

"Why would you run from that?"

"Mom…it wasn't…it wasn't much," Meygan admitted.

"Wasn't much?" Jason piped in. "You saved Areina from the dry drowning. You rotted out the wood and metal."

Dick looked to Jason, eyes wide. Jason merely nodded his head. Dick was angry. Areina suffered through that…

"That was the first time, Uncle Jason. The second time was the pool. She was almost…dead…again, and she used a spell to destroy the remote to the collars," Areina explained.

Mathen couldn't believe it. His annoyingly powerful sister was a water elemental wizard now. They were so close. The baby had to be an Earth elemental wizard. They could finally fore fill Merlin's legacy…

"Meygan can't use magic when I'm part of her," Mona spoke up.

"Show us, princess," Dick encouraged, kneeling before his daughter.

"Areina?" Meygan asked.

"You can do it, Meygan. I know you can. Water won't hurt me."

Meygan stood up slowly and looked at the water sprinklers above their heads. She closed her eyes to concentrate. "Su no niar emoc, retaw, retaw."

The water sprinklers opened up and everyone got wet with a steady flow of water coming from above.

Serenity got to her feet. She hugged her daughter fiercely to her, breaking Meygan's concentration and the water stopped flowing. "I'm so proud!"

"Mom…" Meygan protested.

Mathen waited until their mom was done hugging his sister before he hugged her harder. "I should totally kick you for staying away like you did."

"Let…go…" Meygan really hated hugs.

Then Dick came over and hugged them both.

"DAD!" she cried.

"I'm so glad I am _not_ in that hug," Jason said in relief.

"Me too," Vincent added.

Areina grinned before throwing her arms around Jason's neck, giggling.

"Hey!" Jason protested.

* * *

Back at Bensworth Rockside Prison…

When the teen heroes were called back, Slade knew his liberation would be coming. He lay in his bed, waiting for that day.

Twenty minutes later, the tuning fork began to vibrate. As Slade sat up, a portal opened in the far wall and a head popped out.

It was Drow.

"And you are?" Slade asked.

"Two-Face's grandson. Let's go."

Slade kept his comments to himself. He waited for Drow to go away before going in himself.

Once the portal closed, the tuning fork shook. Then a solid image of Slade Wilson laying on his bed in 3D showed up.

It has begun…

**Oh boy! Slade is on the loose! So what are the Legion of Doom's plans? Why is Slade Wilson needed? And will the heroes stop this plan? **


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chance

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Notes: I want to thank Reina Grayson for helping me with parts of this fic. I couldn't have done it without her. This fic is nearly done and I have one more filler fic before the finale. So here's to a test of wills…and gambling. Did anyone know that heroes gamble?

Chapter 7

Midnight on the Greyson Property…

It was a night time picnic. With Bruce feeling at the top of his game in his old age of 80-something, the team was there as well as most of the parents. Even Tim and Jason were there to see this event: a wizard's duel.

There was plenty of food and Wally and Brian were munching away. There were all off to one side as Meygan and Molly were in the middle of a chalk-drawn circle.

Serenity was the closest to the circle. She smiled at her girls. "Okay Meygan. You ready to show us what you got?"

"Born ready, mom."

"Now Molly…give her everything you have," Serenity encouraged.

Dick stood next to Areina, who sat with Bruce. Jason and Tim stood behind him. It was a moment that no one would ever believe…

"Meygan's got this," Jason said quietly.

Dick looked at his brother.

Jason saw the look. "I trained with her for 3 weeks. I know." He knew that she went to Camelot for those 3 weeks…

"You want to bet on that? I say Meygan doesn't win," Tim said.

"I have to agree," Dick said. "She needs more time."

"I'll take that bet," Jason told his brothers. "500 credits."

"Deal!" the other two said.

"Uncle Dick, Uncle Jason, Uncle Tim!" Areina hissed. "I can't believe you three!"

Bruce shook his head. He knew better than to say anything. Besides, his sons were grown.

"How about a third option. I say Molly will bow out, if Meygan's as strong as Jason says, them Molly will see it too."

"You putting up some creds?" Jason asked.

"How about a 1,000 creds says that Molly bows out of this."

"And Molly isn't a fighter," Bruce added.

"That's not what I'm thinking; she is a fighter, I mean she held her own against Poison Ivy's grandson. She'll see that she's no match for her sister and thus bows out."

"You're on, Areina," said Dick.

"Alright, but this means I'll get my xmas money early," Areina said with a laugh in her voice. "And then some…"

"Areina, you do realize that if Serenity finds out you four are betting, she's going to beat you," Bruce warned.

"They started it."

"What are you four whispering about?" Artemis asked.

"Placing bets."

Artemis smacked the back of Tim's head- he was the closest.

"Babe…" Wally walked up behind Artemis and held her from behind. "What's wrong?"

"They're placing bets on the girls."

"What's the bet?"

"Wally!" Artemis hissed harshly.

"1000 creds that Molly bows out," said Dick.

"500 that Meygan wins," Jason added.

"I'm in," Wally told them.

"In on what?" Conner asked, coming over to see what on earth they were talking about.

While the side betting was going on, Molly decided to start first. "Dnuorg eht peews, rewop fo sdniw drawrof."

As the ground came up, Meygan waited and smiled. "Niar fo stnerrot nwod emoc yks eht ni sduolc retaw retaw." As she said those words, Meygan dodged her sister's spell.

Molly then crated wind-powered nunchucks. They were solid for her and you could see the gusts of wind swirling within them. Molly lashed out at Meygan.

Meygan barely dodged her sister's weapon and as she backed up, she called out: "Em dnefed ot htrof emoc efil fo raeps retaw retaw."

Water from the rain that came down on the pair formed a spear of about 3 feet long with an elongated spear tip, the very tip slightly curved. It came to Meygan's hands and the waters trapped within were violent as its fury was trapped. "Sorry sis." Meygan, guided in speed with the water on the ground, came at Molly with a fight in mind. A shield went up around Molly but the water spear pierced her wind shield. Molly struck the spear with her nunchucks. Both were thrown back by the sheer force of the two elements, a thunderous echo of the clash heard for 10 city blocks.

Meygan had gotten up first, spear in hand.

Serenity then realized what was going on and what her oldest daughter was wielding. "She's no novice."

"Ser?" Dick said, concerned.

Serenity looked to Jason. "There's no way she learned these spells in 3 weeks."

"I was her magic punching bag. What can I say except she's good," he said in his defense. The again, he could tell them about Camelot…_Naw…_

Molly got to her knees and bowed her head. "I bow out," she announced.

Wally, Tim, Jason and Dick had their jaws fall to the ground. Areina turned around and grinned. "Pay up!"

Mathen saw Meygan walk over to Molly and helped their sister up.

"Double or nothing," Tim said to Jason.

"Me too," added Wally and Dick.

"Sure. Why not," Jason told them.

"I'm in. 1,000 creds, right?" Conner asked.

"Conner!" M'gann was flabbergasted.

"C'mon. We can use the money."

Brian, Orin and Kevin came over to find out what was going on. When Areina held up the creds she won, they were in. Only Kevin sided with Jason. Everyone else sided with Mathen as the winner.

Serenity shook her head as Mathen stepped up to the circle. She could hear the other heroes making bets on her kids. Dick already lost money to Areina. She would get her husband later for that.

Andrew flew over to Molly as she made her way to the sidelines with her older sister's help. As he tucked his wings into his back, he carried Molly in his arms back to her mom. "Andrew!"

"You did great, Mol." Andrew set her gently onto her feet.

"You okay?" Areina asked as Molly yawned.

"Yeah. So you win some creds?" she asked. The betting heroes looked at each other, confused. "You do know wind elementals have _good_ hearing." Molly grinned as her dad looked at her mom, a guilty flush on his face.

Serenity gave him a warning glare.

"You're not getting laid tonight," Jason told Dick.

Dick elbowed his brother rather hard but it hardly phase Jason.

Meygan looked back at her older brother. He was ready for her. She sighed.

"Mathen, bow out!" Molly warned, yelling.

"No way! It's time to show our sister who's boss!" Mathen folded his arms.

"Molly, it's okay. I can handle this." Meygan glared at their older brother.

"C'mon, what are you, scarred!" Mathen taunted.

"Hardly," she responded back, seeing that her brother wasn't backing down. She started walking over to the circle.

Serenity was nervous. Meygan would hold out on her brother simply because she'd be afraid to hurt him. Her eyes darted to Jason. He wasn't telling everything. It took her centuries to be a tier 1 wizard. Another two centuries to be a tier 5. For her to be a tier 1, she'd had to have been training for months, not weeks. Her hand went to her stomach.

"Serenity?" Bruce was at her side. "You're worried."

Serenity would never get use to Bruce moving so quietly, even in his old age. "Meygan's going to hold back. I think Mathen is more than upset with her and she knows it."

"I'm sure Meygan will not go too far. Mathen may not share that notion," Bruce told her. He could read those two better than some but Meygan, if her guard wasn't down, was impossible to read. Just like he was.

When Meygan got to the circle, Mathen stared at her. "So…?" she said.

"When I found out you ran away because dad suspended you, I was pissed off. I was mad at both of you. Him because this was _our_ team. We bothered the JLU enough to get them to let us have a team. You because you trashed your room and took off like you were 5, even though you're _co-leader_. So, you think you can take me on to get back that status? Because as far as I'm concerned, you're back on the team, but not as a leader."

Meanwhile, in Slade's old hideout…

Deathstroke sat on his old chair, staring at the rest of the Legion of Doom. He was in his old assassin's gear, and thanks to Luthor, all of it had the latest tech installed. He was ready to kill.

Slade watched as Ian gave last-minute instructions. His grandfather was Slade's last apprentice and he was rather proud that someone went through all the trouble to get him out- only for nothing more than to get revenge on Red Arrow's bloodline. He knew now that there were 2 kids left. And the easiest of the two to kill would be the younger one. The archer.

He _HATED_ archers.

"So, everyone knows the plan. Master Deathstroke is in charge. With Luthor's 3D image inducers, he will be me and I will be him. Once you have confirmation of the Flash's death, spring me out." Stalker turned on his arm patch and his body shifted over to look like Deathstroke.

Slade did the same and changed into Stalker.

"Drow, open the portal. As soon as I am gone, start phase 2. Kill the Flash." With that, Ian went with Drow to go back to the prison. That left Deathstroke officially in charge.

Slade smiled as Star Sapphire came out of the shadows. "The Red Lanterns are doing their part?"

Star Sapphire smiled. "Attacking Oa as we speak. All of the Green Lanterns and the JLU are on Oa."

"Luthor, phase 2."

"As you command, Slade."

Back at the Greyson home…

Meygan and Mathen were still going at it, unaware of Ian and Slade trading places.

Meygan was indeed holding back. She had to. She would overwhelm her older brother.

Mathen knew Meygan was holding back. He had to get her to unleash. She hid her new magic for who knew how long. He wanted to know how strong she really was. He really didn't want to fight his sister but she was far too hard on herself. The accident that killed her made her so self-conscious about every tiny detail in regards to her that she forgot that she was protected by a wall of teammates and loved by a Kryptonian/Martian hybrid. He wanted her to cut loose. Show them all how strong she was…that she didn't need help from anyone. "Traeh eurt reh ta ekirts semalf fo evaw, erif fo htgnerts." Mathen smiled. From his hands came flames of fire heading for Meygan.

Meygan was posed to defend. But the flames changed directions. She ran from the circle and over to the side in order to head off the flames. "Treah eurt ym tcetorp dleihs dnomaid retaw retaw!"

A massive wave of water came from Meygan's hands and she watched as a shield shaped as a diamond appeared before her and covered the whole sideline as the flames hit.

Intense steam rose from the collision and Meygan bit her lip as her hands took the pain from the steam. She was so going to kick her brother's ass.

Mathen stopped the flames which stopped the steam but Meygan still had the shield up. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" he cried.

"That's it? That's ALL you got!" Meygan yelled, moving away from the sidelines and back toward the circle. Her shield still stood. "Did you give up that easily with Marik?"

There were gasps on the sidelines.

"Who's Marik?" Brian asked.

Orin swallowed hard.

There were tears in Serenity and Dick's eyes. The other adults were shocked. No knew that Meygan knew.

"How-?" Mathen whispered, shocked as well.

"Grandpa Merlin showed me. You talked about all of us being an open book and all this time, you and Orin were hiding this!"

Areina looked over to Orin. He had his head bowed. He couldn't look at her.

"You had no right!" Mathen's body was outlined in flames.

"It wasn't your fault. He sacrificed himself for you and Orin. I saw what he did. Even as a baby, he was very aware. He wouldn't want you to feel guilty. He'd want you to live."

Mathen's eyes went red. He was pissed. His twin was _his _business! No one else's! "You want me to do something! Here it is! REH BOLUS ERIF FO STLOB ERIF FO THGNERTS LEMMUP!"

From the skies rained down fire, backing her as the flames struck. She was getting burned. She had up a water wave shield but it did little more than produce steam.

Suddenly a white portal appeared off to the left of the dueling pair. Out came an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. His pale blue robes were shining as he stepped out of the portal. "Meygan! Why are you letting this continue! I am disappointed in this unsettling development. I trained you better than this!"

Serenity couldn't believe it. She had to be seeing things.

"No…way. If I wanted living history, I'd go to Superman," Brian said.

Areina smacked the speedster in the head. She couldn't believe it either. Merlin. _The Merlin_ was here!

"Serenity…that's Merlin."

"Thank you, Wally-Be-Obvious."

"What is he doing here?" Dicked asked.

"Giving Meygan some needed advice," Jason chimed in, smiling.

"You knew!" Tim accused. "That how she got so strong so fast! Merlin came to help!"

"He did more than that," Jason told his younger brother.

"I can't…!" Meygan started. She dodged one bolt of fire but her hand caught the next one, making it blister.

"We didn't train you for months on end to have you lose to your brother, angry or not!"

"I won't hurt him!" Meygan yelled to her great-grandfather.

"He's hurting you! Fight back or I'll end this myself! You're no mid-level wizard! Show him!"

Meygan knew that Mathen would continue this unless she stopped it. She had to use more than one spell. She did bring up Marik. And this was the result.

"Wait. Who's Marik?" Vincent asked.

"Mathen's twin brother. Deathstroke killed him when he kidnapped the twins and Orin," Dick explained. "I was distraught. Red Arrow took him down."

"While I took down his apprentice," Wally added.

"So I thought Merlin was dead?" Areina said. She had another cousin. One that she would never get to meet.

"This is a younger version of him. The time-traveling one," Serenity explained. "Although he is dead, his younger slef time traveled so he is aware that he's not around forever."

"Eof ym dnuora nacirruh a etaerc dia y mot emoc retaw fo srewop!" A fierce wind gathered water from the nearby pools and water treatment center and it spun around Mathen in less than a minute. His fire power sputtered. "Mih yrub eeht hceeseb I htrae eht fo sseddog aiag."

The ground rumbled all around Mathen and as he tried to aim his fire at the ground, the ground erupted around him, covering him in seconds until the pile of dirt was closed over his head and hardening.

Meygan saw what her spell did. She ran over to her brother and clawed at the pile of dirt. She wasn't making much progress but she kept at it.

Serenity held up one hand and the dirt pile peeled away. Meygan caught her brother as he fell. He wasn't breathing.

Meygan opened her brother's mouth and started CPR. She blew a breath into her brother's mouth and did 5 chest compressions before breathing into her brother's mouth again.

Mathen pushed his sister aside and started to laugh. "See…I told you…you could do it." He sat up.

"You DUMB ASS!" Meygan pushed her brother back to the ground. "I should kick you!"

"So…a tier 1 wizard, huh sis? Not bad… for a girl."

Meygan kicked him in the ribs.

Mathen laughed, even though that kick hurt. He sat up and grinned like a fool. "But mentioning Marik. Not cool."

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"Forgive me. I showed her what would have been your past. I didn't have time to ask your permission." Merlin came forward to the siblings.

Serenity ran over to her grandfather and hugged him. "Grandpa!"

Merlin let his only granddaughter hug him. "Serenity…you were just a small girl when I saw you last. Look at the woman you've become."

Serenity smiled as she let go of her grandfather. This was her one chance to save him. "I…I have to tell you…"

"I already know. Meygan told me. And I will walk into that final fight with my head held high," Merlin told her.

"But you'll die!" Mathen cried.

"I know. I also know that Morgan and Mordred will hunt your mother down until her 3rd husband refused to bow to them. A man that will be truly worthy of my granddaughter."

The others ran to them, and Molly was eager to meet the man whose skills were still legendary.

Merlin smiled. "And you must be Molly." He winced as he got down to his knees to see her. "Old age is killing me."

Molly giggled.

"Serenity…your children are powerful."

Lady Merline couldn't help it; she blushed.

"All of them will be high tier wizards before they reach a 100 years old." Merlin used his staff to get back to his feet. "I must go." But the old wizard had his eyes on Areina. "Come here, young one."

Areina was nervous but she did as she was asked. "Um…hi?"

"You're my granddaughter's niece. How odd…" Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have no magic, and yet your fire powers rivals Mathen's…interesting…"

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, smiling. "In fact, all of you are powerful." Merlin smiled. "But Molly is the most powerful compared to you all."

"I thought I was!" Brian whined.

"Are you brain dead?" Vincent asked.

"Only if the food's gone."

Eric shook his head.

"All of you will need each other as you age. And with the descendants of King Arthur leading, all of you will live a long time." But his eyes held a haunted look. "Beware a change as the skies turn dark. Your family ties will be tested and also bind you all. There will be a chance as Earth will dance as Excalibur will be called upon again." Merlin started to fade.

"What?" Dick asked.

"You are the descendant of my King, Arthur. Your bloodline can wield Excalibur." Then Merlin was gone.

The gathered group was stunned.

Then Jason grinned. "Pay up! Meygan won!"

Tim, Wally, Conner and Dick moaned.

The kids just laughed, breaking the tension. Whatever was coming, the kids knew they could handle it. There were more than a team…

They were a family.

**Well this is it! The end of this story. The next one coming is "The Timeline Changes." We're about to learn what happened to the original team after the end of Season 2 of Young Justice. And poor Terry will play a huge role in saving the world. But at what cost? ***


End file.
